Le Vortex
by Alounet
Summary: Apr Saison2 Tandis que Matt tente de comprendre ce qui ne va pas entre lui et Tai, il va devoir se rendre à New York ou son père mène une bien étrange enquête. Mimi semble également en savoir plus qu'il ne le croit... Yaoi MattxTai MimixJoe, TKxKari
1. Chapitre 1

Chers lecteurs, cette fanfiction m'a était inspirée... Je ne sais pas comment ! Avant tout je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouvé . Ensuite, cette fanfiction reprendra de nombreux personnages de l'univers Digimon. Les rôles principaux de l'histoire seront confiés à Matt et Mimi. Autant que je vous prévienne : En trame de fond, il y aura une histoire d'amour Yaoi entre Matt et Tai... Comme ça c'est prévenu pour ceux qui n'aiment pas

Le premier chapitre permet de situer l'état d'esprit de Matt, de le comprendre, de situé aussi l'action, etc... Enfin pas vraiment l'action ! Ce premier chapitre est tout doux... L'action débutera réellement avec le second chapitre !

Outre Matt, vous retrouverez vos personnages préférés, Tai evidemment, Mimi comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mais aussi Joe, Sora, Izzy, T.K., Karin...

Je ne pense pas que j'utiliserais fortement Davis, Ken, Yolei et Cody bien qu'il soit possible qu'ils fassent une apparition. Wallace et Michael seront probablement utilisés.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les Reviews

P.S.: Y'a une belle scène dans ce chapitre avec un Matt sortant de la douche

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés. Assis dans son lit en train de composer une nouvelle musique avec sa guitare, le jeune homme blond réfléchissait à tous ces évènements. Leur ultime bataille dans le Digimonde contre leur vieil ennemi, la force des Digisauveurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tôt ou tard, un nouvel ennemi ferait son apparition, tôt ou tard, une nouvelle bataille commencerait, tôt ou tard, ils devraient se réunir et se battre à nouveau.

Matt posa sa guitare sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre tout en continuant de réfléchir. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine ou il prit un fruit dans la corbeille, une pomme, et croqua dedans. Il passa ensuite devant le téléphone de la maison et vit la petite lumière rouge clignotait. Instinctivement, le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton pour écouter de qui provenait le message. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de son père dans l'appareil.

« Matt, c'est moi. Je crois que l'enquête va prendre plus de temps que prévu, je reste à New York encore quelques jours. Prend soin de toi. »

Matt se dirigea dans le salon tout en pensant à son père. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il est partit sur une enquête, bien évidemment confidentiel. Mais le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, de plus, cela lui permettait d'avoir l'appartement pour lui tout seul. Ainsi, il pouvait se concentrer sur sa musique, sur ses nouvelles créations, ainsi que sur le développement de son tout premier album.

L'adolescent alla ouvrir une des fenêtres du salon. L'été promettait d'être chaud vu la chaleur qu'il faisait déjà en ce mois de mai. En s'asseyant dans le canapé, Matt regarda l'heure qu'il était au réveil. Bientôt 9 heures. Il allait falloir quitter l'appartement si tranquille pour se rendre en cours. Bientôt les examens. Mais ce qui le rendait soucieux n'était pas l'approche des examens, mais les tensions qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son groupe d'amis ces derniers temps.

Il est évident pour Matt que ses meilleurs amis ont toujours étaient les Digisauveurs. Ces jeunes gens qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années et avec qui il avait partager des aventures tellement fortes en émotions. Après leur dernière aventure peu après Noël, des tensions étaient apparues entre lui et les deux personnes dont il était réellement proche chez les Digisauveurs. Tout d'abord sa petite-amie Sora, où plutôt ex petite-amie maintenant.

Tout débuta à la Saint-Valentin. Alors qu'il donnait un concert dans une grande salle, Sora était venue le voir jouer. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Matt n'avait pas réellement apprécié. Disons qu'il aimait bien Sora ou plutôt, il l'adorait. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour qu'il attendait. En sortant avec elle, il s'était déjà disputé avec son meilleur ami, Tai, l'autre personne avec qui l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami en sortant avec l'ex de celui-ci. Une trahison qu'il ne se pardonnait pas, d'autant plus, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de la jeune fille. A vrai dire, il avait toujours vu une grande sœur en celle qui détenait le symbole de l'amour plutôt qu'en une potentielle relation amoureuse. Cela faisait donc sept mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, mais peu à peu, Matt se rendait compte que c'était une des plus grosses erreurs qu'il n'a jamais fait dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu retourner en arrière, ne pas accepter de sortir avec elle, et par conséquent, ne pas rompre juste après la Saint-Valentin avec elle.

Sora était tout de même une personne incroyable. Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas contesté son choix. Elle s'est tenue de se taire et de comprendre son choix. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas simple. Elle l'évitait au début. Chose difficile, ils étaient tous deux dans la même classe. Puis au bout d'un mois, elle était progressivement revenue vers lui. Ils entretenaient désormais, pensait-il, de bonnes relations. De l'amitié, mais malheureusement, ce n'était plus l'amitié que c'était autrefois. Quant à Tai, celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié les décisions de Matt. Sortir avec son ex, puis rompre avec elle sans vraiment qu'il n'y ai de raison apparente. Depuis, tout était propice à une nouvelle dispute avec son meilleur ami. Mais peut-on vraiment dire d'un garçon qu'il est son meilleur ami malgré tant de disputes ? Pourtant, Matt ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Mais sa fierté le faisait rétorquer à Tai, et envenimait les choses. C'est donc naturellement que Matt prenait ses distances avec Sora, Tai, mais aussi Izzy qui était dans la même classe que lui. Et sans le comprendre réellement, il prit ses distances avec chacun des anciens Digisauveurs, y compris son petit-frère, T.K. Peut-être devait-il simplement décompresser, prendre ses distances.

Avec toutes ses réflexions, Matt se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée de son lycée. Il allait devoir se rendre en cours de maths. Au passage, le jeune homme croisa les membres de son groupe de musique. Il en profita pour leur faire-part des derniers arrangements sur leur nouvelle chanson et leur rappeler le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient deux semaines plus tard avec un producteur.

En arrivant en cours, Matt vit que leur professeur n'était pas encore là. Visiblement, il était en avance. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire près de la fenêtre au milieu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tai, Sora et Izzy firent leur entrée dans la classe. Matt se crispa, avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Depuis sa rupture avec Sora, il lui arrivait sans cesse la même chose dès qu'il apercevait Tai. Il tentait de caché cela derrière son indifférence, son éloignement.

- Salut Matt ! Comment était ton week-end ? demanda Izzy.

Pas surpris qu'Izzy lui parle, Matt lui répondit d'un air détaché.

- C'était cool.

Il ne s'étala pas plus, il ne demanda pas non plus aux trois jeunes gens comment était le leur. Il regarda par la fenêtre tout en griffonnant sur un morceau de papier.

Les trois jeunes Digisauveurs s'installèrent sur des tables à côté de celle de Matt tout en discutant.

- Yolei et Ken sont allés faire un tour dans le Digimonde ce week-end, la rénovation de l'île des fichiers binaires est enfin terminée, confia Izzy.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Biyomon s'inquiétait justement pour le village des Yoko.

- Vous avez d'ailleurs des projets pour juin ? demanda le jeune informaticien.

- Après les exam's ? Juste décompresser et en profiter ! souffla Tai.

- C'est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne sera pas de refus, ajouta Sora, pourquoi tu demandais ça ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de s'organiser une petite semaine dans le Digimonde, vous ne pensez pas ?

- C'est une excellente idée Izzy ! se réjouit Sora. En ce moment avec les révisions on a pas vraiment de temps à nous pour s'y rendre.

Tai qui n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié ses deux amis regarda son « meilleur ami ». Celui-ci avait l'air rêveur, il ne savait pas s'il avait entendu ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Tai se décida à le sortir de son état rêveur.

- Tu viendras Matt ?

Ca y est ça recommençait. Le nœud dans son estomac, il s'accentuait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Il n'en savait rien. Il détacha alors ses yeux de la fenêtre et regarda le jeune homme brun. Il essaya d'avoir un air aussi ferme que ces dernières semaines.

- J'en sais rien, ça dépendra du groupe et des répétitions.

- Miracle, tu nous écoutais, ironisa Tai.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je vous entendre, il fallait vous installer sur d'autres chaises, rétorqua le jeune blond.

- Te met pas sur la défensive ! s'emporta à son tour Tai.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, souffla Sora qui désespérait de voir ces deux là se disputaient.

- Je n'ai fait que lui poser une question ! s'énerva Tai.

- Je t'y ai répondu non ? Alors pas besoin d'en rajouter !

- Tu sais qu'en ce moment tu deviens vraiment con toi ?

Le nœud dans son ventre, il avait disparu. Il s'était remplacé par un sentiment de colère. La colère qu'il ne comprenne pas. La colère qu'aucun des deux ne se comprenne finalement.

- Si je suis si con que ça, je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici alors !

Matt ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

- C'est la seule solution que t'ai trouvé ? La fuite ?

Matt se retourna, énervé, vers celui qui était maintenant son ex-meilleur ami, c'était officiel.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux ! Mais dis-moi un peu, est-ce que tu t'ai ne serait-ce qu'intéressé un peu à moi ces derniers mois ? A si j'allais bien ? Ce que je pouvais ressentir ? C'était quand la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé pour se faire une sortie ? Ou simplement prendre de mes nouvelles ?

- Matt, tu devrais te calmer… commença Sora.

- C'est ça…

Matt se retourna et s'en alla en direction de la porte de la classe, il croisa au passage son professeur de maths qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais Matt ne s'arrêta pas et s'en alla.

- Et bien… C'est moi qui le fais fuir ? se demanda le professeur.

Tai, Sora et Izzy regardaient en direction de la porte de la classe.

- Vous savez que le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'a pas tord ? confia Tai.

- Tai ne prend pas tout sur toi, intervint Sora.

- Non, non mais il a raison. J'ai tellement mal pris le fait qu'il ai rompu avec toi sans te donner une raison valable.

- Tai sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que tu as était blessé d'avantage que moi par cette rupture. Tu sais, je m'en suis remise il n'y a plus rien entre Matt et moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il voulait dire ? Quand il disait qu'il n'allait pas bien… Il le pensait ?

- Tu sais Tai, rajouta à son tour Izzy, tu es aussi étrange que lui. Un coup tu lui parle, puis tu lui crie après, et l'instant d'après tu te fais du soucis pour lui.

- Ouais, t'as raison, je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien…

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ?

Leur professeur se sentant peu à peu exaspéré par cette ambiance n'avait pas l'air content. Tai, Sora et Izzy arrêtèrent de discuter de Matt et se concentrèrent sur le cours.

Matt était en train de traîner dans les couloirs. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée. Il ne voulait le montrer à personne mais il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. Il était blessé, l'attitude de Tai, sa colère… Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir avec lui. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces nombreux bouleversements en lui. Pourquoi depuis quelques mois se posait-il autant de questions au sujet de Tai ? Ce nœud dans l'estomac quand il le voyait, que signifiait-il ? Et pourquoi se disputait-il aussi souvent avec ? Le prétexte de Tai serait sa rupture avec Sora. Pourtant, Matt le savait, Sora n'en souffrait pas, ou du moins n'en souffrait plus. Elle était passé à autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui reprocher ?

Se disant qu'il ne ferait certainement rien de bon en cours aujourd'hui, Matt préféra rentrer chez lui.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant, c'est d'allumer son ordinateur. Une soudaine envie d'allez surfer tout en écoutant de la musique lui était venue. Au moins, ça le distrayait, peut-être penserait-il à autre chose. Quelques minutes après s'être installé devant son ordinateur, Matt se rendit compte que sa messagerie instantanée était ouverte. De toute façon, un lundi matin, tout le monde se trouvait en cours. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir que son amie Mimi était connectée.

Il réalisa alors qu'en Amérique, le décalage horaire faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires. Il se rendit compte aussi que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne lui avait plus parler. Mais Mimi, c'était différent de ses autres amis. Tai c'était parce qu'il était Tai, Sora et Izzy parce qu'ils étaient souvent avec lui. Joe était à la fac, quant à son frère il avait sa propre vie avec ses amis. Mais Mimi était parti tellement loin, que parfois, garder le contact devenait difficile. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il voudrait encore être un enfant. Se retrouver à l'époque ou il pouvait profiter d'être avec ses amis, sans se soucier d'autre chose.

Au moment ou il se décida à allez parler à la jeune fille, celle-ci se déconnecta. Tant pis. Après tout, que lui aurait-il dit ? Il se serait plaint de ses petits problèmes existentiels. Elle avait déjà certainement les siens. Finalement, il abandonna l'ordinateur et préféra aller dormir pour se reposer. Mais à peine avait-il atteint son lit que portable se mit à sonner. Il regarda le nom de l'affichage, mais il s'agissait d'un appel inconnu. Matt se risqua tout de même à répondre.

- Allo ?

- Matt ? C'est moi.

Matt avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix de son père. Cependant, celui-ci semblait inquiet.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ca serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer par téléphone. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. J'ai laissé des livres à l'appartement sur mon lit. Il faudrait que tu me les apportes le plus vite possible.

- Quoi ? Mais y'a les cours et puis, t'es à New York ! Tu peux pas demander à un collègue ?

- Je n'ai pas la même confiance avec toi qu'avec un collègue. Mais crois-moi sur parole, je ne te demanderai pas ça si ce n'était pas important. Je m'occupe de la réservation de l'avion tu n'auras qu'à retirer le billet à l'embarcation demain.

- Demain ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi !

- Pas au téléphone. Il faut que je te laisse, je compte sur toi.

- Mais…

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccrocher. Que signifiait ce mystère ? Sans attendre une seconde, il se dirigea dans la chambre de son père pour voir ce que ces livres avaient d'aussi important pour qu'il lui demande de se déplacer jusque là-bas.

« Brèche Temporelle », « Monde Parallèle », « Théories du Voyage Inter dimensionnel »… Matt ne comprenait absolument pas ce que cela signifiait. Sur quoi enquêter son père ? Qu'est-ce que ces livres signifiaient ? Matt du bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas le cerveau du groupe, celui qui aurait pu comprendre tout ça était Izzy. Mais il n'allait certainement pas déranger le garçon pour quelque chose qui s'avérerait peut-être être une débilité de son père.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Matt se résolu à préparer ses bagages. Sa semaine tranquille chez lui partait en fumée.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il avait tout préparé. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Matt pensa que c'était son petit frère, T.K. Il lui avait demandé de passé par le biais d'un sms. Sortant à peine de la douche, le jeune homme n'eut le temps que de mettre une serviette autour de la taille avant d'aller ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas le choc et la surprise de Matt en ouvrant la porte. Son nœud dans l'estomac reprenait de plus belle.

- Tai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Tai montra un dossier dans ses mains à son ami.

- Je suis toujours ton correspondant qui doit prendre tes devoirs quand tu n'es pas là…

Matt fut un peu déçu par la réponse. Il s'attendait peut-être à des excuses, une explication.

- Ah… Rentre, vas-y…

Matt laissa la place au jeune brun pour entrer, puis il referma la porte.

- Excuse-moi je sors de la douche, puis je pensais que c'était T.K.

- Y'a pas de soucis. Puis c'est pas comme-si tu devais être pudique face à moi…

- Cette réponse troubla le jeune homme blond, mais une fois encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi. De son côté, Tai remarqua la valise de Matt près du hall d'entrée.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Ouais. D'ailleurs tu vas devoir prendre mes devoirs quelques jours je pense.

- Ecoute je suis désolé sincèrement. Je pensais pas que ce que j'ai pu dire aller au point de te faire quitter la ville ! Ca n'a jamais était mon intention tu peux me croire. Tu sais le plus con dans l'histoire c'est peut-être moi finalement.

Matt fut incroyablement touché par les excuses spontanées de son meilleur-ami, il le considérait de nouveau comme son meilleur ami à présent. Bien qu'il se trompe sur la nature de son départ, finalement, Tai n'était pas venu que pour ses devoirs.

- Je te rassure, souria Matt, je pars pas à cause de toi… Quoi que, ce départ m'aurait peut-être permis de réfléchir à toi, à moi…

- Ah… s'étonna Tai. Tu t'en vas pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu un drôle de coup de fil de mon père, il me demande de le rejoindre à New York avec des bouquins pour le besoin d'une enquête. Ca m'a l'air assez important.

- Tu t'en vas pour plusieurs jours ?

- Je pense, pourquoi ?

Tai se mit à se frotter la tête, quelque peu gêné. Il posa le dossier de devoirs puis regarda son meilleur ami.

- Je pensais, enfin je m'étais dit… Que… Tu sais j'ai été assez con ces derniers temps, j'en ai parlé avec Sora toute l'après-midi d'ailleurs.

- De quoi ?

- Je t'en ai voulu pour pas grand chose. Quand tu as rompu avec Sora, j'ai pensé que… Tu l'as trompée, ou que t'avais une autre fille en tête. Donc évidemment j'ai voulu la défendre et je pensais vraiment pas que tu puisses avoir fait un truc de ce genre. Mais j'avais le doute. Et comme tu ne donnais pas vraiment de raison à votre rupture… Enfin oublie ! Quoi qu'il en soit je veux repartir du bon pied et je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu se faire un truc ce week-end.

Il était encore là, plus fort qu'avant, ce nœud dans l'estomac. L'attitude de Tai était l'attitude que Matt attendait depuis des mois. Il commençait à comprendre, à remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Tai n'avait pas tord, il avait même raison. Tai lui avait permis de comprendre. S'il avait quitté Sora c'était bien parce qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, mais qu'au fond de lui-même, il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tai venait à l'instant de le lui faire comprendre, et Tai l'avait remarqué. Seulement, le jeune brun n'avait pas compris. Matt aimait une autre personne. Le nœud dans l'estomac se comprenait. Matt était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

* * *

C'est horrible de terminé avec cette découverte... A bientot pour le chapitre 2 


	2. Chapitre 2

En avant pour le second chapitre !! Je suis vraiment à fond dedans comme on peut dire...

Avant tout, si le premier chapitre explorait le personnage de Matt, ses doutes, sa nouvelle vie, et mettait en scène également Tai, Sora et Izzy, le chapitre 2 est complètement différent... Autant que je vous le dise, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il se passe entre Tai et Matt suite à la découverte de Matt... hé, hé...

Ce chapitre explore le personnage de Mimi, sa nouvelle vie, ces questionnements, mais aussi petit flash-back sur la semaine entière avant que Matt ne la voit se connecter à la messagerie instantannée... On parle un peu de Joe, on voit Michael, on voit T.K...

Bref ces deux chapitres permettent de mettre la situation en scène. Matt et Mimi seront nos "héros", sans pour autant être un couple. Leurs histoires d'amours seront développées en parralèlle de leur histoire d'aventure... J'espere que vous apprécierez !!

* * *

Chapitre 2

S'il y a bien une des personnes faisant partie des Digisauveurs d'origine qui est éloignée du groupe, c'est bien Mimi. Durant la dernière bataille, elle eut un rôle primordial mais plus avec ses amis Digisauveurs du Japon. En effet, plus de deux ans auparavant, ses parents, perturbés par les attaques de Digimon à Odaiba s'étaient décidés à déménager. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva à New York, pour une toute nouvelle vie. Elle fut bien sur attristée de devoir quitter ses amis et sa vie, mais Mimi ne se laissant pas faire facilement, elle parvint assez vite à s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement, à sa nouvelle vie, à se faire des amis. Bien évidemment, elle ne perdit pas en mémoire ses meilleurs amis, sa compagne Digimon, Palmon, et toutes ses aventures. C'est ainsi que quand la nouvelle génération fut déployée, elle retourna fréquemment au Japon pour rendre visite à ses amis ou leur donner un coup de pouce. Durant la dernière bataille, elle s'est retrouvée en tête des nombreux Digisauveurs d'Amérique. Depuis, Mimi a repris sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Une chose est sure, elle a bien changé depuis le premier jour ou elle entra dans le Digimonde. La petite fille superficielle, égocentrique et insouciante s'est métamorphosé en une jeune adolescente sure d'elle, courageuse mais en gardant sa personnalité, son naturel et son charme.

Terminant ses études dans un lycée dit « de riche » à New York, Mimi est une jeune fille très débordée. Entre le club de Pom-Pom girls, la rédaction du journal du lycée, la fête de fin d'année à préparer, ses parents et son petit-ami actuel, elle a fort à faire. Elle arrive cependant à trouver un bon équilibre dans tout ça. C'est ainsi que sans le vouloir, elle s'est fortement éloignée de ses meilleurs amis, leur donnant des nouvelles quelques fois par e-mail, leur rendant visite une fois ou deux pendant les vacances.

Outre sa meilleure amie Sora, c'est Joe qui lui manque le plus. Elle avait développé dans son enfance une relation attendrissante avec le jeune homme. Lui la comprenait, l'écoutait, la responsabilisait, tandis qu'elle lui apprenait à vivre, s'amuser et à avoir moins peur de la vie qui l'attendait. Il formait un duo inséparable à leur retour du Digimonde, si bien qu'il était pour elle ce meilleur-ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mimi comprit assez vite que Joe était amoureux d'elle, déjà dans le Digimonde il le lui laissait présager. Mais elle se sentait beaucoup trop jeune pour une relation amoureuse. Puis pour la Saint-Valentin, pour Noël, pour son anniversaire, il lui envoyait de charmants cadeaux, des chocolats, des cartes… Au fond d'elle même, elle aussi l'aimait, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette si belle amitié. C'est ainsi qu'à son départ, elle se réjouit de ne pas être sortie avec lui finalement. Elle lui aurait brisé le cœur, et le sien par la même occasion. Ils sont restés en contact, se voyaient régulièrement, notamment pendant les vacances. Mais depuis quelques mois, les études à la Fac du jeune homme, la vie mouvementée et New-Yorkaise de la jeune fille les avaient quelques peu éloignés. Puis, même s'il ne le disait pas, Mimi savait bien que Joe était jaloux de Michael, son ami américain. Michael et elle vivait dans le même quartier, étaient tous deux des Digisauveurs, avaient de nombreux points en commun. Joe savait que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Mais elle comme lui savaient que de toute manière, aucune histoire amoureuse n'était possible entre eux. Ils étaient bien trop amis, bien trop éloignés. C'est ainsi qu'avant Noël, Mimi accepta ce que Michel désirait depuis tant de temps. Au lycée, ils étaient le couple vedette, apprécié, adulé… Elle avait la vie qu'elle désirait plus jeune, une vie de star. Mais aujourd'hui, ces ambitions avaient quelque peu changés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque tard du soir, elle vit Matt se connecté sur la messagerie instantanée, elle se précipita pour se déconnecter. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Car sa vie depuis une semaine venait d'être bouleversée sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Assise dans son fauteuil, Mimi regardait le père de Matt face à elle. Celui-ci venait de raccrocher avec son fils.

- Il va ramener ce dont nous avons besoin…

- J'espère que ce que l'on cherche se trouve dans vos livres.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mimi.

Petit retour en arrière dans la tête de Mimi…

La rentrée du lundi au lycée de High Star était synonyme de la sortie de cette fameuse liste divisée en plusieurs catégories ou l'on catalogue certaines personnes du lycée. Ainsi, comme depuis plusieurs semaines d'affilés, Mimi se retrouvait dans la catégorie « Plus Beau Couple » grâce à sa liaison avec Michael. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mimi avec son nouveau look de la semaine, c'est à dire ses longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches roses et violettes avec un ensemble très chic, retrouva son petit-ami près des casiers.

- Salut mon cœur… Je t'ai pas vu ce week-end dis-moi, boudina le jeune garçon.

- J'étais prise avec l'organisation du bal, le bouclage du journal, mes parents et leurs prochaines vacances… J'ai pas eu une minute à moi !

- J'ai pensé qu'une fois toutes tes obligations terminées, on pourrait partir en amoureux dans le Digimonde ? Ca nous permettrait de voir nos amis en même temps…

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune fille distraite.

- Bon, on se voit au déjeuner ?

La sonnerie des cours se fit entendre et Michael embrassa furtivement la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le bureau rédactionnel du journal pour déposer ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé tout le week-end.

En entrant à l'intérieur, elle vit de suite qu'une boite fut disposée sur le bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau et se dirigea vers sa chaise pour faire face à cet étrange boite. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un étrange appareil, une sorte de télécommande avec un clapet et des boutons. Mais c'était un appareil qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dont elle ignorait l'utilisation. Elle regarda de nouveau dans la boîte, il y avait une lettre.

« Garde le précieusement, cache-le, ne le montre à personne »

Elle reposa la lettre et regarda de nouveau l'objet. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur, elle ne savait donc pas qui lui avait confié cet étrange appareil. A première vue, on aurait dit un appareil digital, dans le même style que… son digivice. Elle sortit aussitôt de son sac à dos l'appareil qui l'emporta dans le Digimonde quelques années plutôt. Etait-ce un gadget venu du Digimonde ? Dans ce cas, qui l'envoyait ? Un Digimon, un Digisauveur, ou bien Gennai peut être ? Pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement de lui, la jeune fille alluma l'ordinateur du bureau. Une fois préparées, elle connecta son Digivice via une prise USB et se connecta sur le Serveur du Digimonde. En quelques secondes, elle appelait Gennai dans le Digimonde. Celui-ci lui répondit assez rapidement et une vidéo fut lancée. Comme par le biais d'une webcam, l'un et l'autre se voyait.

- Tiens donc Mimi, que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de vidéo ?

- Gennai, j'ai une question, est-ce vous qui m'avez fait livrer un paquet ?

- Un paquet ? De quel genre ?

- Une boite avec ça !

Elle montra l'appareil reçu dans sa boite à la caméra pour que Gennai l'observe.

- Voyons voir… Non, je n'ai jamais vu ça, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous croyez que si je le savais je serais en train de vous questionnez ?

- En effet…

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire des recherches ?

- Disons que dans le Digimonde nous sommes assez occupés, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps. Et puis, cet objet provient de ton monde, il me semble peu probable qu'il vienne du Digimonde.

- Tant que vous ne me dites pas qu'il provient d'encore un autre monde…

- Tu sais j'ai pu développé récemment avec Monsieur Ishida une théorie intéressante sur l'existence des Mondes Parallèles… Il m'a fait part de choses fascinantes !

- Vous voulez dire le père de Matt ?

- Oui… Tu m'excuseras Mimi, j'ai mes poissons qui réclament à manger. Au revoir !

Gennai mit fin à la communication sous les yeux de Mimi, intriguée. L'appareil qu'elle tenait dans les mains ne venait certainement pas de son monde, il ne provenait pas non plus du Digimonde. Elle se décida d'oublier cet incident et de reprendre ses cours.

La journée se passa naturellement, elle retrouva Michael au déjeuner mais ne lui mentionna pas sa découverte. Cependant, en rentrant chez elle, Mimi se trouvait être intrigué par la possibilité que des mondes parallèles puissent exister. Auparavant, l'apparition de cet objet ne l'aurait pas inquiéter, elle aurait ignorer cet incident en moins de deux minutes. Mais voilà, elle n'était plus la petite fille insouciante d'autre fois. Elle voulait avoir des réponses. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à téléphoné à Matt, sans succès, et qu'elle appela donc T.K., le frère de Matt.

- T.K. ! C'est Mimi, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Disons que je suis en train de me réveiller…

- Oh excuse-moi ! Ce décalage horaire je ne m'y ferais jamais !

- Sacrée Mimi… Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Euh… Non, non pas vraiment. En fait j'ai essayé de joindre Matt, mais sans succès.

- Il doit dormit vu l'heure…

- Probablement. J'aurais voulu en fait parler à ton père.

- A papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à papa ?

- Oh tu sais rien de spécial, parler du bon vieux temps d'Odaiba, savoir quelle est la dernière coupe de cheveux à la mode pour son journal…

- Il dirige un journal d'informations, pas de mode…

- Oui j'oubliais ! Mince !

- De toute façon d'après Matt il est parti pour le travail à New York justement.

- A New York ? Tu es sur?

- Affirmatif !

T.K. laissa échapper un bâillement de fatigue.

- Mimi, tu sais que je t'adore, mais vu l'heure j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil…

- Bien sur, embrasse Kari et les autres pour moi tu veux , Bye !

Ainsi, Mimi apprenait que par une heureuse coïncidence, ou ne l'était-ce pas, Monsieur Ishida se trouvait à New York. C'est avec l'espoir de le rencontrer le plus tôt possible qu'elle se coucha du soir.

Les jours qui suivirent firent entrer Mimi d'avantage dans cette histoire d'étrange appareil qui lui était livré. Il lui fallait tout d'abord retrouver Monsieur Ishida au sain de New York. La tâche lui fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Le père de Michael étant un acteur très célèbre, il était au courant des grandes arrivées au sain de la ville. C'est donc tout simplement, et sans avoir à lui demander, que Michael révéla à la jeune fille que le père de son ami Matt était en ville. C'était quatre jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un parc.

- Ton père sait ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

- Pas vraiment, il est sur une enquête importante mais il n'en sait pas plus…

Au même instant, la jeune fille reçue un message sur son portable. Elle regarda de qui il provenait, il s'agissait de Joe. Elle fut assez surprise car cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés de nouvelles.

« Mes exam's se terminent plus tôt que prévu, Jim doit se rendre aux Etats-Unis, je comptais l'accompagné et faire un saut par New York. On pourrait se voir. Je t'embrasse. Joe. »

Mimi fut à la fois surprise et heureuse de cette nouvelle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ça lui ferait du bien de voir un bon vieux visage amical.

- Rien d'important ? se demanda Michael.

- Non, c'était Joe. Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Déjà ? Mais et notre après-midi ?

- On remet ça. Je t'appelle.

Mimi ramassa ses affaires et partit assez précipitamment dans l'espoir de retrouver au plus vite le père de Matt. Mais elle se surprit elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle était stupide. Elle n'avait plus pensé au carnet d'adresses de ses parents. Ce petit carnet comprenait adresse et numéro de téléphones d'un nombre de gens impressionnant. Evidemment, les Tachikawa avaient les numéros des autres familles de Digisauveurs.

Aussitôt rentré chez elle, elle remarqua que ses parents étaient absents. Son père toujours au travail et sa mère certainement au centre ville. Elle se précipita dans le salon pour retrouver ce petit carnet. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Elle pu se rendre compte avec joie que le numéro personnel du portable de Monsieur Ishida était dedans. Elle s'empressa de prendre son propre téléphone pour composer le numéro.

- Bonjour Monsieur Ishida ?

- Oui qui est-ce ?

Mimi fut rassuré de l'avoir directement au téléphone. Elle continua.

- C'est Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa.

- Mimi, bonjour. Je suis surpris de ton appel. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai appris par T.K. que vous étiez sur New York ? C'est bien ça ?

- En effet, pourquoi ?

- Il serait possible qu'on se rencontre ? Je sais que vous devez avoir un planning très chargé mais c'est important !

- Je suis désolé Mimi mais comme tu viens de le dire, mon planning est assez chargé…

- Je sais, je sais mais j'ai parlé à Gennai, j'ai des questions sur les histoires de dimensions parallèles.

- Gennai t'en a parlé ?

- Il n'aurait pas du ?

- Bon très bien. Tu peux me donner ton adresse je passerai ça te va ?

- Merci infiniment !

Après lui avoir donné son adresse et le nécessaire, la jeune fille se réjouit à l'idée d'enfin éclaircir les questions qui lui étaient apparus en début de semaine. Elle du encore attendre quelques jours avant de rencontrer le journaliste. Tôt du samedi matin, il était arrivé chez elle. Les parents de Mimi l'accueillirent avec plaisir et furent surpris de le voir en ville. Après quelques bavardages futiles, Mimi l'emmena dans un salon a part de la grande maison dans laquelle elle vivait. Seule avec le journaliste, elle s'empressa de lui dire.

- Voilà. Lundi dernier, au lycée, dans le bureau rédactionnel j'y ai trouvé un étrange colis à mon attention. En l'ouvrant j'ai trouvé ça…

Elle lui tendit la lettre que Monsieur Ishida lu. Elle sortit alors l'appareil de l'une de ses poches.

- Et ceci… J'ai d'abord pensé à un objet du Digimonde, d'ou la raison pour laquelle j'ai contacté Gennai mais…

- Montre-moi ça !

Le journaliste se leva et lui prit l'objet des mains. Il paraissait étonné sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui est l'expéditeur ?

- Non ! Et j'ai cherché toute la semaine… Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien te dire…

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien me dire ?

Mimi s'était énervée comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui désobéisse et aimait avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- Je vous signale que c'est à moi qu'on a livré cet objet !

Elle lui reprit aussitôt des mains.

- Donc ou vous m'expliquez, ou je me débrouillerais moi-même…

Monsieur Ishida regarda la jeune adolescente. Il su qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avec cet objet sans lui expliquer.

- Très bien. Si je suis venu à New York c'est dans le but de trouver cet objet. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé notamment sur le Digimonde et tout le reste, j'ai fait des recherches sur les mondes virtuels, les mondes parallèles… Si le Digimonde existait, il pouvait y avoir d'autres mondes me suis-je dit. En effet. J'ai découvert qu'un scientifique New Yorkais était parvenu à mettre au point un minuteur capable d'ouvrir des portes et des brèches vers des mondes parallèles.

- C'est de la science-fiction !

- Les Digimons ne sont pas des imaginations pourtant !

Sur ce point, Mimi devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris contact avec ce professeur. Il se trouve que son appareil a mystérieusement disparu il y a trois semaines, on l'a dérobé.

- Et j'imagine que ce que j'ai reçu se trouve être son minuteur ?

- Tu comprends vite.

Mimi regarda l'appareil qu'elle avait dans les mains. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus abracadabrante.

- Cet appareil ouvre des portes vers d'autres mondes ?

- Mimi, écoute-moi, c'est très sérieux. Il faut absolument que tu n'en parle à personne. Ni à tes parents, ni à Michael, ni aux autres. C'est entendu ?

- Mais attendez, pourquoi est-ce à moi qu'on l'a envoyé ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il simplement. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il a été retrouvé, donc tu le garde et tu ne fais rien sans que je te le dise. Je repasserai demain.

Sa rencontre avec Monsieur Ishida lui avait posé beaucoup plus de questions qu'elle n'eut de réponses. Mimi passa le reste de la journée à faire des recherches par elle-même sur Internet sur les mondes parallèles. Dans la journée, Michael passa chez elle. Mais trop absorbée par ses recherches, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Si bien que le jeune homme s'énerva.

- Bon écoutes je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais toute la semaine tu étais ailleurs, tu m'as évitée… S'il y a un problème, il faudrait qu'on en parle tu ne penses pas ?

Prise au dépourvue, Mimi ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était incapable de mentir, son symbole était tout de même celui de la sincérité.

- Michael, je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Tu peux ?

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec Joe n'est-ce pas ?

- Joe ? fit-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

- Laisse tomber !

Michael prit son sac et s'en alla. Il préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que de discuter avec sa petite-amie. Il est vrai qu'il était très jaloux du meilleur ami de la jeune fille, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il aimait Mimi plus que tout, rien de plus. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Michael s'était toujours sentit moins important que ses autres amis Digisauveurs. Ils n'avaient pas vécus autant de choses.

Du dimanche, Mimi n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Michael, cependant, elle retrouva assez vite Monsieur Ishida. Celui-ci était revenu chez elle après avoir passé la veille à savoir qui était le mystérieux expéditeur de Mimi, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

- Enfin c'est incroyable…

- Je sais Mimi, mais ce qu'on peut se dire, c'est que cet appareil est entre de bonnes mains. Tu imagine ce que des scientifiques ou des hommes d'affaires véreux pourraient faire avec ce genre d'appareil ?

- Certainement pas devenir plus sociable…

- Mimi, sois sérieuse, je te parle d'une invention capable de nous mener vers d'autres mondes !

- On n'a aucune idée de sa façon de fonctionner ! Peut-être que si j'en parlais à Izzy…

- Non ! stoppa le journaliste. Par contre il faut que je demande à Matt un petit coup de pouce pour en savoir plus…

C'est ainsi que Mimi c'était retrouvé assise face au père de son ami. Elle venait de vivre une semaine étrange, mais la nouvelle semaine allait débuter avec son lot de problème. Matt allait arrivé avec des livres pouvant les aider, selon le père de Matt, Joe devait lui rendre visite, Michael lui faisait toujours la tête et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée sur son expéditeur…

* * *

Promis au chapitre prochain on revoit Matt et Tai 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voila le troisième chapitre en ligne !!! Alors on retrouve comme promis Matt et Tai chez le premier... Fans de T.K. et Kari rejouissez-vous Quand aux fans du trio Michael/Mimi/Joe vous ne serez pas deçus... Je me rend compte qu'en fait même SOra, Tai et Izzy apparaissent dans ce chapitre **

**Alors on se lance dans l'action et je vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Matt avait proposé une boisson à son meilleur ami ainsi que de s'installer. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil sur l'heure, T.K. était supposé passé. En attendant, après les excuses de Tai, les deux garçons en avaient profités pour rattraper le temps perdu et se raconter les derniers évènements qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se raconter récemment. Tai parlait notamment de son club de football, des matchs gagnés ou perdus, tandis que Matt lui expliquait les dernières retombées positives de son groupe de rock. Mais tout en discutant, Matt essayait d'ignorer ce qu'il avait découvert une heure plus tôt. Du moins cette chose en lui qui se trouvait la depuis des mois et dont il n'avait pris conscience que maintenant.

- Alors ton père ne t'a rien expliqué de plus sur ton nouveau départ ?

- Absolument rien, c'est ce qui en fait tout le mystère.

- Tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour rendre visite à Mimi. Elle se fait rare ces temps ci.

- Je l'ai aperçue ce matin sur le net, mais elle s'est déconnectée assez vite…

- J'ai croisé Joe ce week-end, il est partit avec son frère Jim aux Etats-Unis. Jim participe à une convention sur je ne sais quoi avec le père de Sora. Joe a dit qu'il passerait aussi par New York.

- Il y a de forte chance qu'il passe par chez Mimi…

- Et qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? se moqua Tai. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne lui disait rien quant à la nature de ses sentiments.

Matt sentit une petite gêne en lui. Mais finalement, l'abord de ce sujet était un bon moyen de discuter de ses sentiments envers lui. Non, pas maintenant. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il venait à peine de découvrir lui-même qu'il l'aimait, qui plus est, Tai était un garçon. Sa situation n'avait rien de comparable à celle de Joe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait ne serait-ce que faire un petit abordage.

- Peut-être qu'il a peur de lui dire parce qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne veut pas la perdre…

- Mimi est plus intelligente que ça ! Regarde, toi comme moi sommes sortis avec notre meilleure amie, on ne l'a pas perdue en rompant…

- Peut-être…

Matt regardait son meilleur ami dans ses yeux. Il serait incapable d'un jour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Incapable de faire face à ses sentiments. Incapable d'essuyez un refus de celui qu'il aime depuis tant d'années, sans se l'avouer toujours. Il réalisait avec ironie que sortir avec Sora le rapprochait un peu plus de Tai, avec qui il était lui aussi sorti.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda subitement Tai.

- Hein ?

Matt avait tout le contraire de froid, il avait tellement chaud d'être si près de Tai, tellement chaud de pouvoir sentir son odeur juste à côté.

- Depuis plus d'une heure tu n'as qu'une serviette de bain, tu risques de choper froid avant ton départ, éclata de rire Tai.

Matt réalisa lui-même enfin qu'il était en petite tenue, bien que ça ne le déranger pas. Mais vu le contexte des choses, il est vrai qu'il ferait mieux de s'habiller.

- Par contre c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud…

Tai enleva sa veste et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Nous étions tout de même à l'approche de l'été et les beaux jours se faisaient sentir. Matt se dirigea naturellement vers sa chambre.

- J'enfile des vêtements, je reviens tout de suite.

Matt entra dans sa chambre tandis que Tai faisait quelques pas dans l'appartement en regardant les photos qui avaient pu être changées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt revint avec un jean et un débardeur. Il était en tenue plus correcte pour recevoir un invité. Maintenant, Matt voulait en savoir plus sur la vie plus intime de son ami. Avait-il une nouvelle copine, était-il sortit avec quelqu'un sans qu'il ne l'apprenne.

- Et tes amours ils en sont ou ?

- Ecoute, si j'étais sortit avec quelqu'un, tu l'aurais automatiquement su. Les nouvelles vont vite au lycée, répondit simplement Tai. De toute façon, j'ai pas ça en tête. Du moins, pas très envie de me concentrer là-dessus.

- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa d'avantage le jeune blond.

Mais au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un était en train d'entrer. Pour Matt, il ne faisait aucun doute que son petit frère venait d'arriver au moment même ou il n'aurait pas du arriver. Mais l'aîné ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'est lui qui lui demanda de passé. Tai ne répondit donc pas à la question et T.K. arriva dans le salon et retrouva son frère et Tai.

- Salut vous deux !

- T.K. ! Content de te voir !

- On dirait que tout va mieux entre vous deux ?

Tai et Matt se regardèrent en souriant.

- Kari et moi on arrêtait pas de parier sur quand votre réconciliation aurait-elle lieu.

- Vous faisiez des paris sur nous ?

- On était pas les seuls, ironisa le jeune frère de Matt. Alors que se passe t-il ?

- Il faudrait que tu garde un œil sur l'appartement quelques jours, je dois partir rejoindre papa à New York.

- Décidément, il y a une fête à New York ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le grand-frère.

- Mimi m'a appelé-y'a quelques jours. Elle voulait le numéro de papa.

- De papa ? Mimi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Aucune idée ! Elle m'a sorti une vague excuse de coupe de cheveux…

Matt regarde Tai. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose finalement. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Quel rapport entre son propre père et Mimi ? Et Joe qui se rendait aussi sur New York… Et lui qui devait s'y rendre. Y'avait-il un rapport entre tout ça ?

- Ca paraît de plus en plus bizarre…

- Tu verras bien demain en arrivant là-bas ! rassura Tai. Et si on se faisait une pizza ce soir ? On n'a qu'a appelez Kari elle se joindra à nous.

- Bonne idée, approuva T.K.

La soirée s'organisa ainsi. Kari arriva une demi-heure plus tard pour rejoindre les garçons. Matt appela une pizzeria et ils se firent livrer vers 19h30. Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent une bonne soirée et Matt oublia un peu les drôles de questions qui se bouleversaient dans sa tête au sujet de son père. D'autres questions lui paraissaient plus importantes, notamment, comment pourrait-il dire à Tai qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ils finirent la soirée par un jeu de société ou Kari sortit victorieuse à plusieurs reprises. Matt devant se coucher de bonne heure, Tai et Kari ne tardèrent pas à partir. Tandis que T.K. et Kari étaient tous deux en train de s'échanger des DVDS, Matt pouvait parler seul à seul avec Tai.

- Merci beaucoup pour être venu, la discussion…

- C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis, pas vrai ?

Matt semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, ce que remarquait facilement Tai, mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à le dire. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, autre que par la musique, et la chose étant tellement importante, il lui en était impossible. Il y eut un blanc d'environ deux minutes.

- Matt, tu dois me dire quelque chose ? demanda naturellement son ami.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Tu es… bizarre…

- Plus que d'habitude ?

- Plus que d'habitude !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Disons que…

- Si tu n'es pas prêt tu n'auras qu'à m'en parlez samedi ? Restaurant, cinéma et dvd chez moi ça te tente ? On aura tout le loisir de parler comme ça !

- Si je suis rentré de New York…

- Alors fais en sorte d'être rentré ! Tu viens Kari ?

Kari et T.K. arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Kari embrassa T.K. (ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant) avant de rejoindre son frère.

- Bonne soirée Matt. Tu embrasseras Mimi pour moi si tu la vois ? Dis lui qu'elle nous manque à tous.

- Entendu.

- Bonsoir Matt.

- Bonsoir Tai.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Kari ouvrit la porte et Tai la suivit. Il était partit. Matt se retourna et fit face à son petit-frère qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

- Tu n'es pas croyable. Comme si c'était si difficile que ça de lui dire ? Ca t'a déjà pris je ne sais pas combien de temps avant de découvrir la vérité et maintenant il va te falloir des années pour lui dire !

- De quoi tu parles T.K. ?

- Sois pas idiot ! Je te connais mieux que personne !

- Ah… Je vois pas du tout…

Matt savait maintenant que T.K. était au courant, visiblement depuis plus longtemps que lui-même, de son amour pour le jeune brun. Ca ne semblait pas choquer plus que ça son petit frère qui l'encourageait même à lui dire la vérité.

- D'accord je vais le dire à haute voix. Yamato Ishida, vous êtes désespéramment amoureux de Taichi Kamiya. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler maintenant ?

- Et ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que cet amour n'a pas sa place dans notre amitié ?

- J'en ai discuté avec Kari tu sais, et elle s'étonne que depuis presque un an Tai n'ai eu aucune copine… Ca ne t'a jamais paru bizarre ?

- Il a autre chose à penser voilà tout…

- C'est ça ! Votre amitié de toute façon a toujours était pré-destinée a devenir d'avantage, crois-moi !

T.K. était en train de mettre à la poubelle les papiers, boites et canettes de soda du repas. Matt, lui, restait debout à réfléchir à ce que T.K. lui avait dit.

- Il veut qu'on se fasse un dîner samedi… Enfin une sortie, tu penses que c'est bon signe ?

- Je pense surtout que tu ne devrais pas perdre une minute ! La vie est trop courte, profite-en !

- Si je me prends un râteau et qu'il me déteste de nouveau tu sais que je te tuerai ?

- Je prends le risque frangin.

Matt se mit à sourire et lui balança un coussin qu'il venait de prendre du fauteuil.

T.K. resta dormir à l'appartement du soir même. Toute la nuit, Matt fut perturbé par des rêves. Il y voyait constamment Tai. Les rêves lui montraient un avenir possible entre eux, les cauchemars un avenir impossible voir désastreux. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit fut assez pénible pour lui.

Du lendemain, T.K. l'accompagnait à l'aéroport. Matt avait sa valise, avec à l'intérieur, les livres demandés par son père.

- Avec tous les examens je n'avais pas cours cette semaine, j'aurais bien aimé t'accompagner.

- Une autre fois peut-être ?

- Tu me téléphone une fois arrivé ? Pour me dire ce qu'il en est ?

- Pas de soucis. Pas de bêtises à l'appartement d'accord ? Pas de fiesta avec les copains, pas d'invités que je ne connaisse pas, et interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre !

- Oui Monsieur. Je passerai tes amitiés à Tai…

T.K. se mit à rire, en se moquant un petit peu de son frère. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et laissa Matt retirer son billet et partir vers la zone d'embarquement.

Alors que Matt montait à bord de son avion, Mimi était avec Michael, chez elle, à New York. Monsieur Ishida était retourné à son hôtel et devait se rendre à l'aéroport pour chercher Matt. Il avait cependant laissé à Mimi le soin de garder le minuteur. S'étant absentée en cours durant la journée, Michael était venu chez elle, s'inquiétant de son absence et également pour s'excuser de sa conduite quelques jours auparavant.

- Michael tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer…

- On est presque voisins ! C'est pas comme si j'avais traversé l'état de New York !

- Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de déléguer tes fonctions à l'école !

- J'apprécie que tu te soucie pour moi mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas…

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour samedi j'imagine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Je t'ai dit que c'était oublié !

On entendit la sonnette de la maison s'enclencher. Mimi ne s'en souciait pas. Le majordome de la maison irait très certainement ouvrir. C'était sans doute une des nombreuses copines de sa mère. Mais lorsque Daniel, son majordome frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle comprit que c'était pour elle.

- Entrez !

Le majordome entra.

- Mademoiselle, il y a quelqu'un pour vous en bas… Mais… Il préfère que vous veniez découvrir par vous-même de qui il s'agit !

- Bien…

Mimi se leva de son lit et emboîta le bas de son majordome. Michael suivait instinctivement sa petite-amie. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers de sa maison et se retrouva dans son salon. La, elle fit face avec un plaisir non dissimulé à son meilleur ami. Comme il lui avait promis, Joe était de passage à New York. Avec son éternel manteau, ses lunettes et ses cheveux mi-longs, il la regardait tout en souriant avec son air sérieux. Michael aperçu à son tour le jeune homme, et aux vus du sourire de sa petite-amie, cela lui faisait très plaisir. Instinctivement, Mimi sauta, heureuse et en criant, dans les bras de Joe. Celui-ci faillit trébucher en arrière lorsqu'il réceptionna la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- J'imagine que l'accueil signifie que tu es heureuse de me voir ?

- Je suis tellement contente ! Je ne savais pas vraiment si finalement tu passeras ! On a tellement de choses à se raconter ! Et tes examens ? Ils se sont bien passés ? Tu es à New York avec Jim ou seul ? J'espère que tu n'es pas descendu à l'hôtel ! Il faut que je demande à Maria de préparer la chambre d'amis et…

- Bonjour Joe.

- Michael.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main avec courtoisie. Mimi avait complètement oublié la présence de son petit-ami en voyant son meilleur ami. Michael l'avait bien ressenti. Jaloux mais ne voulant pas être « de trop », il préféra annoncer son départ.

- Je rentre chez moi, je dois terminer des devoirs…

- D'accord.

Distraite, Mimi lui dit vaguement au revoir et Michael s'en alla. La jeune fille était en train de poser une fois encore un million de questions au garçon.

- Tu sais Mimi je ne compte pas partir tout de suite… Mais tu n'es pas au lycée ?

- Disons que… Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais il faut que je te parle d'une histoire étrange…

- Je… Vas-y je t'écoute.

Mimi entreprit de révéler à Joe, en qui elle avait toute confiance, l'intégralité de son secret, le minuteur et sur ce que Monsieur Ishida lui avait appris. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit à Michael… Elle ne s'en posait pas plus que ça la question.

A l'aéroport, Monsieur Ishida était dans le grand hall, attendant que son fils aîné n'arrive par l'avion comme convenu. Finalement, il aperçu une tête blonde avec une grosse valise. Il alla de suite à sa rencontre et lui prit sa valise pour l'alléger.

- Pas trop long la route ?

- Disons qu'elle était pleine de questions cette route…

- Je me doute, je t'expliquerai quand on sera arrivé.

- Et ou on va ?

- Chez une amie.

Matt n'en demanda pas plus et monta à bord du pick-up de son père. Ou se rendait-il ? Allait-il tout lui expliquer ? Cela rester encore un mystère.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Matt arrivait à New York, au lycée d'Odaiba une bien étrange nouvelle se faisait apprendre par ses lycéens.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Izzy à ses amis dans la cour.

- Oui on est au courant, répondit Sora, ils sont victimes d'un bug informatique et par conséquent aucun cours cette semaine et les examens seront décalés d'une semaine.

- Tu as une idée de quoi il s'agit ? se demanda Tai.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de savoir figure toi. Je me suis dit que c'était étrange que l'on soit victime d'une panne réseau et j'ai bien peur que…

Izzy n'osait pas continué sa phrase mais Sora et Tai l'incitèrent.

- Je me demande si les restructurations du Digimonde n'y sont pas pour quelque chose. Après tout, on a déjà vu que le Digimonde pouvait envoyé des virus mondialement par le biais de l'informatique.

- Je pense qu'on devrait demander à Gennai pas vous ? proposa Sora.

- Tu as ton ordinateur portable Izzy ?

- Bien sur il ne me quitte jamais. Allons dans la salle informatique pour avoir une connexion internet.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses sur cet étrange mystère.

A New York, chez Mimi, Joe venait d'écouter la jeune fille lui confiait tout ce qu'elle savait. Etrangement, Joe ne semblait pas surpris plus que ça.

- Dis quelque chose ! On dirait qu'à toi rien ne te paraît bizarre !

- Mimi il faut que moi aussi je t'avoue quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je sais qui t'a envoyé ce colis…

Mimi resta sans voix. Joe était donc au courant depuis un moment et ne lui avait rien dit. Pire, il savait qui était l'expéditeur anonyme. Finalement, son arrivée soudaine à New York n'était pas pour rien…

* * *

Mais qui est donc l'expéditeur ? Joe est un vilain cachotier... Mimi n'est pas très géniale avec ce pauvre Michael ! Kari et T.K. sont donc en couple... T.K. est très perspicace, Matt trop timide, Tai ne comprend rien, Izzy cherche des ennuis ou il ne faut pas... Quel bins !!! A bientot pour la suite 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un quatrième chapitre... La fin de celui-ci donne énormement de suspens... L'action est séparée en deux. Une grosse partie se déroule à New York avec Mimi, Matt et Joe, une autre partie à Odaiba avec Tai, Sora et Izzy.

Ce chapitre met surtout en scène la confession de Matt sur ses sentiments et lance l'intrigue du minuteur... J'espere que ça vous plaira quoi qu'il en soit A bientot !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Mimi était assise face à Joe, son meilleur ami, qui lui annonçait connaître des choses concernant les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser depuis le dépôt du colis avec le minuteur au bureau de son lycée.

- Surtout ne m'en veux surtout pas Mimi…

- Raconte-moi ce que tu sais, exigea la jeune fille.

- Le père de Sora et mon frère Jim sont en train d'enquêter sur une théorie scientifique.

- Laisse-moi deviner, la création d'un accès vers des mondes parallèles ?

- Oui… Comment ?

- Continue s'il te plaît, exigea de nouveau la jeune adolescente.

- Leurs recherches les ont menés jusqu'à un professeur américain. Le père de Sora est venu sur place voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils ont alors découvert qu'une société secrète avait engagé ce professeur dans l'espoir de découvrir le passage qui les mèneraient vers le Digimonde.

- Des gens veulent pénétrer le Digimonde ?

- Oui, mais ils s'y sont mal pris. Sans savoir que le Digimonde était lié à l'informatique, le professeur a testé des calculs scientifiques. Au résultat, l'appareil créé permet l'ouverture de Vortex menant sur des mondes complètement différents.

- Qui l'a volé à ce professeur ? Qui me l'a envoyé ?

- J'y viens Mimi, j'y viens. Monsieur Takenouchi s'est infiltré dans l'entreprise et a volé l'appareil. Seulement, comme de nombreuses personnes avaient des doutes le concernant, il a prévenu Jim qu'il mettrait l'appareil en lieu sûr. L'endroit qui lui a paru évident, et ou l'entreprise ne chercherait pas, était chez toi…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Takenouchi ?

- Ils ne cessent de l'interroger… Jim est venu dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de là, quant à moi, ils m'ont demandés de venir vérifier si tu disposais toujours de l'appareil et de te surveiller.

- Me surveiller ?

Enervée, Mimi s'était levé d'un bond furieuse. Elle n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami lui caché autant de choses. Elle n'en revenait pas que des personnes l'aient impliqués dans une telle histoire sans même lui demander quoi que ce soit. Mais ses pensées furent oubliées quand son majordome arriva dans le salon.

- Mademoiselle, Messieurs Ishida sont là…

- Faites les venir !

- Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Si vous prévoyez autant de choses, vous n'aviez pas prévu que je ferais des recherches qui me mèneraient jusqu'à une autre personne qui s'intéresse à ce sujet ?

Matt et son père arrivèrent dans le salon face à Mimi et Joe. La jeune fille alla enlacer son ami d'enfance pour lui dire bonjour. Joe serra la main de Matt, puis de son père.

- J'ai un million de questions à vous poser ! Papa n'a rien voulu me dire dans la voiture !

- Joe est au courant… L'expéditeur c'est Monsieur Takenouchi et… Oh puis zut ! Raconte-le-lui !

Mimi se rasseya dans un fauteuil. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle laissa donc le soin à Joe et Monsieur Ishida de discutaient de tout ce qu'ils savaient. Matt apprenait donc par la même occasion l'intégralité de l'histoire qui l'avait mené jusqu'à New York.

A Odaiba, Izzy avait emmené Sora et Tai dans la salle informatique qui était déserte. Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et aucun des ordinateurs ne fonctionnait. Izzy brancha son portable à une prise afin de disposer d'une connexion internet. Sora et Tai restèrent derrière lui le temps que certains programmes chargent.

- Elle est bien longue ta bécane, se plaignit Tai.

- Sois patient tu veux ? rétorqua Izzy. Plus que quelques secondes… Voilà !

Izzy venait d'ouvrir une boite de dialogue. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'agissait de Gennai. Les trois Digisauveurs observèrent la maison de Gennai, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'apparaisse devant l'écran.

- Bonjour !

Les trois adolescents saluèrent à leur tour leur vieil ami.

- Gennai, nous avons des questions à vous poser… L'école est victime d'un Bug Informatique, est-ce que cela a un lien avec le Digimonde et les travaux que vous y effectuez ? demanda Izzy.

- Et bien mon garçon il se peut que cela soit du à cause de certains Digimons… Mais ne t'en fais pas ce problème sera réglé dans la journée. Centarumon fait son possible pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus.

- Ouf, c'est rassurant, affirma Sora qui prit place sur une chaise.

- Mais dis-moi, est-ce que vous savez si Mimi a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? J'ai essayé de la joindre sans succès ces derniers jours…

- De quoi vous parlez Gennai ? s'intéressa Tai subitement.

Cet intérêt était légèrement désintéressé. S'il parlait de Mimi, qui était à New York, cela le faisait de suite pensée à Matt, qui s'y trouvait aussi maintenant. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était intéressé.

- Et bien il y a une semaine Mimi m'a contacter. Elle venait de recevoir un étrange appareil électronique. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer sans dire de bêtises, je lui ai donc répondu que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mais cela m'avait fait penser à ce que le père de Matt m'avait dit…

- Le père de Matt vous a parler ? s'étonna Tai qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'ordinateur.

- En effet, mais lui aussi est injoignable. Je soupçonne les Numemons d'avoir interférait dans certains programmes…

- Et cet appareil ? C'est quoi ? interrompit Tai.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais ça pourrait être un appareil permettant d'ouvrir des portes vers d'autre monde.

Izzy fut le plus étonné des trois. Il venait, semble t-il, de comprendre quelque chose.

- Une minute Gennai, je vous envoie une photo, vous pourriez me dire s'il s'agit du même appareil que vous avez vu avec Mimi ?

- Bien sur mon garçon.

Izzy chercha dans sa base de données informatique. Il récupéra une photo qu'il envoya instantanément à Gennai. Ce dernier reçu la photo qu'il regarda attentivement.

- En effet Izzy, c'est bien le même appareil…

- De quoi il s'agit ? demanda Sora qui était restait assez silencieuse depuis le début.

- Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Il s'agit d'un minuteur. Un scientifique aux Etats-Unis a mis au point un procédé génialissime, paraît-il. Grâce à cet appareil électronique, il était soi-disant parvenu à ouvrir des brèches intemporelles menant vers des mondes parallèles ou des époques différentes, il ne pouvait le dire avec précision. Quoi qu'il en soit, son appareil a était dérobé.

- C'est exactement sur ça que travaille le père de Matt, confia Gennai.

- Et mon père ! lança la jeune fille présente dans la pièce.

- Comment ça ton père ? demanda Tai.

- Il est parti depuis quelques temps lui aussi aux Etats-Unis. Mais personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment. J'en ai parlé à Joe et à Jim. Ce dernier m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il était sur un projet de découverte et qu'un appareil important à était volé. Jim se rendait sur place pour voir ce que faisait mon père.

- Cela fait bien trop de coïncidences pour peu de choses… rajouta Izzy.

- Surtout quand on sait que le père de Matt lui a demandé de le rejoindre pour lui ramener des livres importants…

- Tu as vu Matt ? s'étonna Sora.

- Hier, je suis allez chez lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, conclu Izzy, Joe et Matt sont partis eux aussi aux Etats-Unis… J'imagine qu'une drôle d'histoire se trame la dessous…

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent intrigués. Sora était inquiète pour son père, quant à Tai, il était inquiet pour ses amis, mais surtout pour Matt. Visiblement, Matt ne serait peut-être pas de retour du week-end comme il le pensait pour enfin profiter de leur amitié renouée.

- Il faut qu'on se rende à New York ! proposa Tai.

- A New York ? Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Sora.

- Et puis, les billets d'avions ne sont pas pour rien… Et les examens qui approchent…

- Izzy, l'école sera fermée toute la semaine, fit remarquer Tai. Puis qui a dit que nous devions nous y rendre par avion ?

- Et comment comptes tu y aller ? demanda Sora inquiète d'une telle décision.

- Il suffit de passé par le Digimonde. Gennai pourra nous amener directement à New York. C'est possible Gennai ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Une porte est ouverte via l'ordinateur d'Izzy et une porte est ouverte via l'ordinateur de Mimi à New York.

- Je ne suis pas sure que débarqué chez elle en plein milieu de son salon fasse plaisir à ses parents ! rajouta Sora.

- Tu n'es pas inquiète pour eux ? Moi je trouve que toute cette histoire est étrange…

- Okay, mais on devrait se renseigner d'avantage sur tout ça avant d'y allez.

- Fais ce que tu veux Sora, moi… J'y vais !

Tai sortit son Digivice, prêt à partir à l'aventure, comme au bon vieux temps. Il regarda ses deux amis. Bien qu'elle trouve ça dangereux et risqué, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis partir à la « rescousse » de ses autres amis en restant là sans rien faire. Sora sortit donc elle aussi son Digivice, tout comme Izzy.

A New York, Matt était mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Monsieur Ishida en savait maintenant lui aussi un peu plus grâce à Joe qui venait de les éclairer sur certains point de l'histoire. Mimi en avait profité pour allez chercher le minuteur la ou elle l'avait caché. Elle l'avait posé maintenant sur la petite table de salon, pour que tout le monde le voie. Matt avait sortit les livres de sa valise. Ainsi, Joe et Monsieur Ishida avaient commencé à les lire pour essayez de trouver de nouvelles informations. Pendant qu'ils bouquinaient sur la table de salle à manger, Mimi était assise avec Matt dans le salon.

- Comment ça va avec Michael sinon ?

- Plutôt bien… Enfin je pense… Il prend un peu ses distances je crois en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il a des crises de jalousies de temps en temps pour pas grand chose.

- Est-ce que pas grand chose signifie Joe ? fit Matt en désignant le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à imaginer des choses entre Joe et moi ? Il n'y a absolument rien, je t'assure…

- Il n'y a rien parce que tu n'as jamais voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose, dans un sens, tu as lutté contre tes propres sentiments ?

- Seriez-vous devenu psychologue Monsieur ? fit Mimi en riant un peu. Au lieu de m'analysez, si tu me racontais pourquoi toi et Sora n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Matt se demandait s'il devait parler des vraies raisons à Mimi. Il savait que s'il pouvait faire confiance à une personne, c'était la jeune fille. Et surtout, Matt ne se voyait pas en parler à un garçon. Avec T.K., cela lui semblait bizarre car il était son frère. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Tai qui était directement concerné, puis il se voyait mal aborder le sujet avec Izzy ou Joe. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était en parler à une fille. Hors, sa première meilleure amie s'avérait être son ex petite amie. Il ne lui restait plus que Mimi, son autre meilleure amie. Matt regarda si la distance d'ou se trouvait son père était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il puisse parler en toute intimité avec la jeune fille. Il regarda la jeune demoiselle et prit une grande inspiration.

- Avant tout tu me promets de garder ça pour toi et de ne pas te mettre à rire ?

- Oh la la, ça sent le scoop à plein nez tout ça… Tu as trompé Sora ?

- Non !

- Elle t'as pas trompée ?

- Non.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non.

- Tu es homo ?

- Oui.

Mimi lui souria. Elle se sentait fière d'elle-même d'avoir percé aussi facilement le secret de Matt alors que celui-ci semblait tout de même gêné d'en parler à quelqu'un et surtout, d'attendre la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Allez détends-toi Matt ! Il n'y a vraiment rien de grave là-dedans… Tu t'en ai rendu compte quand ?

- Hier…

- A c'est récent dis-moi… Il t'a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ?

- C'est pas simple, répondit-il tout doucement, au fond de moi je dois le savoir depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux qu'hier. Ca n'a pas étonné T.K. qui s'en doutait depuis très longtemps.

- J'ai toujours soupçonne d'ailleurs qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus que de l'amitié entre Tai et toi…

Mimi se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. Pire, elle comprenait quelque chose de plus.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Tai ! se mit-elle à crier.

Joe et Monsieur Ishida se retournèrent vers eux. Matt lui fit de grands yeux de reproches d'avoir crier le nom du garçon aussi fort. Heureusement, Joe et son père n'y faisaient déjà plus attention et s'étaient déjà replongés dans leurs livres pour étudier. Mimi s'excusa et regarda d'avantage son ami.

- C'est Tai ? répéta la jeune fille d'une voix toute basse.

- Oui… Je suis censé lui dire ce week-end. Il m'a proposé de dîner, d'allez au cinéma et de se faire une sortie…

- Un rendez-vous en amoureux ! C'est tellement mignon ! s'extasia la jeune fille.

- Ca n'a rien de mignon ! répéta Matt. En plus, c'est pas un rendez-vous galant, c'est une sortie entre potes…

- Arrêtes Matt, ça fait plus d'un an que Tai n'a pas eu une seule copine ! Il dit non à toutes les filles, il reste seul… Puis la crise qu'il n'a pas eu quand tu es sorti avec Sora.

- Il a fait une crise ? s'étonna le garçon. C'est normal, c'est son ex petite-amie.

- Ou alors il était jaloux que ce soit elle qui sorte avec toi, peut-être te désire t-il depuis très longtemps lui aussi…

- Il me l'aurait dit si c'était le cas…

- Je te rappelle que vous êtes incapable de vous dire ce que vous pensez réellement vous autre. C'est moi qui ai le symbole de la sincérité.

La jeune fille regarda le garçon en souriant. Elle voyait qu'il était encore un peu gêné de parler de ce sujet mais elle tentait de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait, à sa manière.

La conversation des deux amis fut interrompue par Joe et le père de Matt qui visiblement, ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans les livres. Tous semblaient plus ou moins déçus.

- On n'en apprendra pas plus visiblement…

- Peut-être que Jim aura plus de chance auprès de Monsieur Takenouchi, se dit Joe.

Mimi prit l'appareil dans ses mains. Elle le regarde en long, en large, en travers, ouvrit le clapet et l'examina.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mimi ?

- Je regarde ! On dirait un vieux model de téléphone… En tout cas, une chose est sure, ils auraient pu faire en sorte de le rendre plus esthétique cet appareil. Vous pensez qu'ils en fabriqueront en rose ?

- Mimi…

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Toujours des appareils gris ! Un peu de couleur dans ce monde ça ne fait pas de mal ! Oh regardez, un bouton rose justement !

- N'appuie pas !

Trop tard, Mimi venait d'appuyé involontairement sur le bouton à la couleur rose. L'appareil s'alluma et commença à s'activer. Mimi le tenait et regardait étrangement ses amis sans savoir quoi faire.

- Pourquoi il fait ça ? C'est dangereux vous pensez ?

- Pose-le ! demanda Joe. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer !

La jeune fille obéit à son meilleur ami et posa l'appareil sur la table de salon d'ou elle venait le prendre. Mais le minuteur continuait de s'activer et afficher plusieurs chiffres sur le cadran. Soudain, une sorte de vent dans la maison se mit à souffler et le minuteur lança un rayon droit devant lui. Au bout de ce rayon apparaissait une sorte de tourbillon mélangeant plusieurs couleurs à l'intérieur. Le tourbillon était assez grand, de taille humaine. Les quatre personnes dans la pièce regardaient ça avec un intérêt incroyable.

- Tu viens d'ouvrir un passage vers un autre monde ! lança Monsieur Ishida.

- C'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune fille.

- On ne fait rien ! répondit le père de Matt. On ne sait pas ou cela mène. Ca peut s'avérer être très dangereux…

- Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ce truc restera ouvert dans mon salon indéfiniment ? Je ne vois pas comment je l'expliquerais à mes parents…

Soudain, la puissance du tourbillon s'accentua faisant même voler papiers et affaires à travers la pièce. Monsieur Ishida se plaqua derrière la table de salle à manger pour empêcher que ses livres ne s'envolent, tandis que Joe et Matt se tenaient derrière le canapé. Seule Mimi qui observait le tourbillon ne pouvait se tenir à quoi que ce soit… Ainsi, elle se sentait de plus en plus partir vers l'arrière.

- Le vent est trop fort !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les garçons.

Mais sans que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de la chose, Mimi était aussitôt aspiré par le tourbillon. Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant eux deux secondes plus tôt, elle n'était plus là.

- Mimi ! cria Joe.

Celui-ci se leva pour partir à sa poursuite, mais il fut retenu par Matt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne vais pas la laissez seule dans ce tourbillon ! Je vais la chercher !

Matt admirait le courage du garçon. Quelques années plus tôt, il n'en aurait peut-être pas était capable. Mais d'un sens, Matt le comprenait. Mimi était son amie à lui aussi. Il savait que Joe devait le faire. Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser y allez seul. Joe était son ami, il devait l'accompagner.

- Très bien !

Joe se précipita en avant et sauta à travers le tourbillon. Deux secondes plus tard, Matt sauta à l'intérieur lui aussi. Le père de Matt n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les trois adolescents avaient disparus. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le tourbillon se refermait peu à peu sur lui-même et disparaissait. Surpris, le journaliste se rapprocha de l'endroit ou le tourbillon était ouvert quelques secondes auparavant. Il ramassa le minuteur sur la table qui était de nouveau éteint. Les trois adolescents avaient disparus dans ce tourbillon et il ignorait dans quel endroit ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

Ou sont-ils tombés ? Mystères... Comment vont réagir Tai et les autres ?? 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voila le 5ème chapitre de cette fic qui s'est fait un peu attendre... Au fait, une amie m'a dit de preciser que Digimon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bla, bla, bla... Vous conaissez la suite !**

**On découvre ou sont tombés Mimi, Joe et Matt... Ainsi que Sora, Tai et Izzy... Enfin lisez ! J'espere ne pas mettre longtemps à vous proposer le chapitre 6

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Ils n'étaient plus dans leur monde tous les trois. Ils avaient franchi quelque chose les menant ailleurs. Ils connaissaient bien l'endroit pour y être venu très souvent. Tour à tour, les trois adolescents saluèrent leur vieil ami Gennai. Ils regardaient autour d'eux s'ils ne verraient pas par hasard un de leur Digimon.

- Ils sont en train d'effectuer certaines missions, je suis désolé, vous ne les verrez pas aujourd'hui, annonça leur vieil ami.

- Mince, moi qui me disais que je verrais probablement Biyomon en venant, se dit la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, peut-être quand on repassera, lança Tai assez pressé de se rendre à New York pour retrouver Matt notamment.

Izzy était en train de regarder devant lui. Gennai avait une multitude d'écrans d'ordinateurs sur le côté d'un mur. Chaque écran menait, visiblement, à un endroit. Chaque écran était un passage vers un endroit spécifique dans le monde réel.

- Comme tu le constate Izzy, reprit Gennai, j'ai un lien avec chaque équipe de Digisauveurs du monde entier. Celui du Japon, c'est ton ordinateur, celui de New York c'est celui de Mimi.

- C'est incroyable ! s'étonna le jeune informaticien. Avec ça on peut voyager d'une ville à une autre gratuitement…

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on prenne Gennai pour une agence touristique non plus !

- Je le sais bien Sora, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais…

- Dites les gars on s'éternise toute la journée ici ou on s'en va ? s'impatienta Tai.

- Et bien, t'es pressée tout à coup ? s'étonna son ex petite-amie.

Tai ne répondit pas à la remarque de son amie et sortit son Digivice en regardant Gennai.

- Très bien. Je vais ouvrir la porte menant chez Mimi…

Gennai alla pianoter sur un énorme écran de contrôle. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant s'ouvrir un digi-passage. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent.

- Merci Gennai. On vous contactera à notre retour pour revenir à Odaiba.

Gennai leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Tour à tour, Tai, Sora et Izzy brandirent leurs digivices face à l'écran et furent aspirés à l'intérieur.

Monsieur Ishida était dans le salon de Mimi, à l'endroit même ou le vortex s'était ouvert. Ou étaient-ils ? Comment les faire revenir ? Un million de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du journaliste. Tout à coup, il entendit quelque chose s'allumer. Il se retourna et vit l'ordinateur du salon ouvrir une étrange fenêtre. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ordinateur agissait seul de lui-même, Monsieur Ishida se rapprocha pour en comprendre la raison. Sans qu'il n'anticipe cette arrivée, Monsieur Ishida fut propulsé en arrière en réceptionnant Tai, Sora et Izzy, qui sortaient tout droit de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le journaliste essaya de se relever en regardant les jeunes adolescents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les trois ? Et comment… ?

Tai se relevait en se frottant les vêtements.

- Excusez-nous mais… Que faites-vous, vous, dans le salon de Mimi ?

Le journaliste du se rendre à l'évidence. Il semblait plus bizarre qu'il soit dans le salon d'une copine de son fils plutôt que les propres amis de la jeune fille.

- Ou est Mimi d'ailleurs ? demanda Sora.

- Et Matt ? Il n'était pas censé vous rejoindre ? ajouta Tai.

- S'il vous plait, il faut que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez au sujet des voyages inter dimensionnel ! termina Izzy.

Ces adolescents étaient très perspicaces reconnus Monsieur Ishida. Après tout, c'était les Digisauveurs.

- Bien, je vais tout vous racontez…

Le père de leur ami se lança alors dans l'explication complète de l'histoire. Son arrivée à New York, le minuteur, le lien avec Mimi, les arrivées de Joe et Matt. Puis la soudaine disparition des trois jeunes gens…

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux. Elle scrutait pour le moment le ciel, uniquement le ciel. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser et se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle avait été aspirée par le vortex qui s'était ouvert lorsqu'elle joua avec le minuteur. Elle posa ses mains au sol et commença à se relever. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des feuilles par terre, des arbres. Elle était visiblement au cœur même d'une forêt. Etait-ce une forêt à New York ? Non, il n'y avait pas de forêt à New York. La jeune fille frotta ses vêtements – elle portait une jupe, des chaussures à talons et un chemisier rose. En regardant aux alentours, elle vit un corps sur le sol. Elle le reconnu aussitôt. C'était Joe. Surprise qu'il soit lui aussi ici, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

- Joe ! Joe ! Réveille-toi!

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux et replaça correctement ses lunettes. Il vit, pencher au-dessus de lui, sa meilleure amie qui cachait la lumière du soleil. En se tenant la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il se redressa.

- Mimi, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tout sembles aller… Enfin je crois…

Aussitôt, un bruit se fit entendre de derrière un buisson. Instinctivement, Mimi se blottit contre son ami. Ils virent alors sortir des buissons, un peu dérouté, leur ami Matt. Celui-ci regarda ses deux amis et fit heureux de les retrouvés.

- Matt ! Toi aussi… Mais ou sommes-nous ?

- Je pense que c'est un monde parallèle j'imagine, répondit Joe tout en se relevant.

- Monde parallèle ou pas, il faut s'empresser de trouver le moyen de repartir, ajouta Matt, qui sait ce qu'il peut se trouver ici…

- C'est vrai ! Lequel de vous deux à le minuteur ? Il suffit de l'enclencher et on repartira certainement d'où l'on vient !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans dire un seul mot. Mimi ne comprenant pas les regardait-elle aussi tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas Mimi mais… Le minuteur est resté chez toi… répondit Joe.

- Comment ? Mais, comment va t-on faire pour repartir ? Je te préviens Joe, ne me répond pas que tu ne sais pas mais qu'il y a forcement une solution !

- Ne panique pas Mimi, demanda Matt.

- Mais je ne panique pas ! Je constate, c'est tout ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un monde inconnu et sans Digimons pour nous sauver !

- Mon père trouvera bien une solution pour venir nous chercher, tenta de rassurer Matt, bien qu'il essayé plus de se rassurer lui-même.

- Matt a tout à fait raison ! Nous allons attendre sagement ici qu'il vienne nous chercher, reprit Joe.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Mimi. La jeune fille changea aussitôt d'opinion quant à cette malheureuse histoire d'infortune.

- Tu plaisantes Joe ? Il est hors de question que j'attende dans cette forêt ! Je propose plutôt de partir à la découverte de vie humaine et d'attendre dans un endroit confortable !

- Mais Mimi, on ne sait pas s'il y a de la vie humaine ici ! rétorqua son ami.

- On ne le saura pas si on reste ici sans rien faire !

- J'essaye juste d'être raisonnable et je me soucie de notre sécurité à tous les trois !

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Joe, on a bien grandit tu sais !

- Bon vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? s'emporta Matt. Ce n'est pas en passant notre temps à se chamailler qu'on trouvera un compromis, voir une solution.

- Très bien, que propose-tu Matt ?

- Je pense que resté ici n'est pas une bonne idée. Il nous faudrait trouver un endroit confortable ou attendre…

- Ah ! J'avais raison !

- Mais… continua le jeune chanteur, ne pas se faire remarquer, se faire discret, on ne connaît rien de ce monde !

- La prudence me va, rajouta Joe.

- Les garçons sont par moment beaucoup plus trouillards que les filles, remarqua Mimi.

La jeune fille commença à avancer suivit de Joe et Matt. Tous trois marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de se trouver face à une sorte de pont qui menait visiblement, vers l'entrée d'une ville ou du moins, un village. Une rivière passait en dessous du pont. Les trois jeunes gens avancèrent. Joe observait particulièrement l'architecture.

- Si tu pensais trouver une grande ville avec de grands magasins, tu peux oublier…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- D'après ce que j'observe, ça n'a rien d'une ville ici…

A peine venaient-ils de franchir le pont qu'ils se retrouvaient face à une énorme porte avec deux gardes juste devant. Ils étaient vêtus de façon très chevaleresque, mais avec une légère touche de folklore dans leurs tenues. Les deux gardes regardèrent les trois adolescents s'approcher. Ils brandirent leurs armes.

- Halte là étrangers !

Les trois adolescents levèrent leurs mains vers le ciel. Un des gardes poussa la porte derrière lui et s'en alla. L'autre garde brandissait une énorme lance vers nos trois jeunes amis.

- Vous savez, il y a sans doute une erreur… commença Mimi.

- Je le sais princesse, ne vous en faites pas, venez derrière moi…

- Princesse ? s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois.

La jeune adolescente regarda ses amis. Décidément, elle était souvent prise pour une princesse. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser au parallèle avec le Digimonde. Là-bas, les Gekomons et les Ottamamons la prenaient pour la princesse de leur château. Elle avait d'ailleurs fortement apprécié ce rôle de souveraine au sain du Digimonde. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus dans le Digimonde, bien au contraire.

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, reprit Mimi…

- Je ne pense pas Princesse, quand votre père saura que vous êtes revenu, je pense que ces deux garnements finiront vite en prison.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'énerva Mimi.

Le garde ne répondit pas et la porte du village s'ouvrit de nouveau. Quatre gardes s'emparèrent de Joe et Matt. Les deux garçons se regardaient. Il était inutile de se débattre. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans une drôle de galère, et ils devraient subir. Visiblement, dans ce monde, les gens prenaient Mimi pour une princesse. Joe était en train de penser à plusieurs théories. Si le monde était parallèle à leur monde à eux, il était possible qu'ils aient leurs doubles dans ces autres mondes. Dans celui-ci, le double de Mimi serait une princesse.

- Ou est-ce que vous les emmenez ?

- Au château, et vous aussi, votre carrosse vous attend !

- Mon carrosse ?

Mimi tourna son regard sur le côte et un magnifique carrosse blanc se tenait devant elle. Il y avait également un long chemin qui traversait visiblement tout un village avant de se terminer au loin sur une colline. En haut de cette colline s'élevait un château gigantesque, d'une couleur rose pâle. Elle ne comprenait certes, pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle comprendrait peut être arrivé là bas. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis.

- Joe… Matt… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Pour le moment tu leur obéis… Visiblement on va tous être conduits au même endroit.

- Et ensuite ?

- Essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, après on avisera.

- Excusez-moi mais je refuse de monter dans ce carrosse si mes amis ne m'accompagnent pas ! ordonna Mimi auprès des gardes.

Une femme arriva alors à son tour, en sortant d'une sorte de charrette tirée par de beaux chevaux blancs.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, ce n'est pas les décisions d'une princesse capricieuse qui entrent en compte, le roi a ordonné que si l'on retrouvé sa fille, il faille l'emmener directement au château et d'emmener ses « compagnons de route », si l'on peut dire, eux aussi au château pour qu'ils se fassent juger.

- Je peux savoir vous êtes qui vous ? lança Mimi.

- Princesse, seriez-vous amnésique ?

La femme à l'allure gracieuse, mais étrangement diabolique, s'approcha de la jeune adolescente. Si près que personne autour ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle lui dirait.

- Je te préviens, encore une farce de ce genre et tu retrouveras ta chère mère, c'est bien entendu ?

Mimi ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle lui dit. Aussitôt, elle fut poussée dans son carrosse tandis que Joe et Matt étaient jetés dans une sorte de cage tirait par un ours. Les deux garçons étaient enfermés, avec la seule lumière du jour qui passait a travers les barreaux pour les éclairés. L'ours conduit par des « gardes » commençait à avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire à Mimi ? s'inquiéta Joe.

- A mon avis, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour nous. Mimi passe pour une princesse aux yeux de ce monde, alors que nous, pour ses ravisseurs…

- Mais c'est totalement absurde ! Mimi se chargera de leur dire la vérité.

- Si elle y parvient, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme qui est arrivée, mais tout ça…

- Et après on va dire que c'est moi le pessimiste du groupe !

- Je n'aurais jamais du laissez tout ça arriver…

- Enfin Matt, tu n'y es absolument pour rien…

- Si seulement Tai était là…

Un peu plus tard, Mimi sortait de son carrosse et était conduite par l'étrange femme et deux gardes à l'intérieur du merveilleux palais qu'elle apercevait au loin. A l'intérieur du hall, qui était deux fois plus grand que sa propre maison, elle voyait de nombreux domestiques, chevaliers, gardes, etc… Un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à son père, en un peu plus fort, arriva sur elle.

- Ma chère enfant ! Mais ou étiez-vous passé ?

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu tu fais là ?

La femme qui l'accompagnait se plaça devant elle et la gifla devant tout le monde, sans que Mimi ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

- Non mais allez-y pour qui vous prenez-nous espèce de folle dégénérée ?

- Olivia, croyez-vous que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

- Si cette princesse doit devenir ma belle-fille je veux qu'elle apprenne la politesse. En premier lieu vous appelez Père, et non « papa », en deuxième lieu vous vouvoyez. Vous n'êtes pas un de ses petits copains dégénérés. Et regardez-moi dans quelle tenue excentrique elle est ! A moitié nue !

- Olivia à raison ma petite fille… Ca fait des jours qu'on se demande ce qu'il t'es arrivé ! Quand tes ravisseurs passeront devant la cours…

- Pa… Euh Père, se reprit la jeune adolescente, Joe et Matt ne sont pas mes ravisseurs, mais mes amis…

- Pourquoi une princesse aurait-elle besoin d'amis ? demanda Olivia. Montez dans votre chambre vous changez et n'en sortez pas tant que vous n'en aurez pas eu l'ordre !

- Mais…

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit ma chérie.

Le roi regarda deux gardes qui comprirent aussitôt qu'ils devaient emmener la jeune princesse jusqu'à ses quartiers.

A New York, Sora, Tai et Izzy venaient d'apprendre du père de Matt tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Il faut absolument trouver le moyen de les rejoindre ! se précipita Tai. Il faut les sortir !

- Mais Tai c'est de la folie ! Personne ne sait ou ils sont exactement ?

Izzy était en train de regarder le minuteur avec attention après l'avoir démonter et tenter de comprendre son sens de fonctionnement.

- Sora je m'en fiche de ce que tu décide, mais nos amis sont là-bas !

- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Mimi, pour Joe…

- Et Matt ! s'écria le jeune garçon. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser venir ici…

- Mais enfin Tai tu t'entends ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu es incompréhensible ! Pendant des mois tu lui tire une gueule de dix mètres, du jour au lendemain il redevient ton meilleur ami…

- Ne me fais pas une scène de jalousie ! rétorqua le footballeur.

- Une scène de jalousie ? Quand j'étais avec toi, seul Matt comptais, quand j'étais avec Matt, seul toi comptait. Je veux bien reconnaître qu'on formait un triangle amoureux tous les trois, mais qui était amoureux de qui, parfois je me pose la question.

- Tu deviens ridicule !

- Stop !!!!!!!!!!!! cria Izzy qui en avait plus qu'assez des disputes de ses amis. Vous disputez comme des idiots n'arrangera rien ! Je viens de régler cet appareil, si j'appuie sur ce bouton il ouvrira une porte menant vers le lieu ou se trouve Matt, Mimi et Joe. Il faut que l'un de nous quatre restes ici… au cas ou… Je propose d'y allez, je prendrais mon ordinateur portable pour communiquer avec celui ou celle qui restera ici.

- Je t'accompagne ! lança Tai.

- Je viens aussi ! rajouta Sora.

- Très bien, je pensais aussi qu'il fallait que Monsieur Ishida reste ici…

Izzy prit quelques minutes pour expliquer son plan aux trois personnes. Ils prendraient le minuteur avec eux, comme ça, ils ramèneraient leurs amis directement à New York… S'il avait un soucis, son ordinateur lui permettrait toujours de communiquer avec le vrai monde. Les trois adolescents se préparent au départ, et Izzy ouvrit la porte inter dimensionnel dans le salon de Mimi.

- Waouh ! C'est magnifique… lança Sora.

- Magnifique ou pas, j'y vais !

Tai se lança dans le vortex sans attendre ses amis.

- Quelle tête de bourrique ce garçon !

- Vas-y Sora, à toi…

La jeune adolescente sauta à son tour tandis qu'Izzy regarda le père de Matt.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on sera revenu pour dîner, dit-il avant de se lancer à son tour dans le Vortex.

Tai, Sora et Izzy avaient à leur tour disparu…

* * *

Je crois qu'on dit... A suiivre 


End file.
